My Nemesis
by Bearfield003
Summary: Once lovers. Hated. Killers. And now he sees him again. Chris and Jake have a lot to talk about, and it leads to something more. ChrisxJake ChrisxWesker


**My Nemesis**

 **All RE characters belong to Capcom**

 **A/N: This is the first time I've written Chris with Jake and after writing them I feel they have so much potential as a pairing. I was looking at the cutscenes, and they look/stare at each other in all of the cutscenes- when they meet up. And when they look at each other it's as if the world does not exist anymore lol. Really enjoyed writing this different kind of pairing, was a bit skeptical at first, when I started writing, but after looking at the cutscene and how much attention they give the other when they are in each others presences I just had to. I don't know if I will ever write for this pairing again, but I can say this was fun to write. Hope you enjoy it as much as I had writing it! XD**

"Captain."

The voice brings Chris out of his thoughts, brown eyes going to the person that called his name. The person is standing right next to him. He knows _he's_ gone, but each time he thinking about _him_ , and someone calls Chris by his 'title', he can't help but think it's _him_ , who came back, somehow.

But no, the man before him is John. His new Lieutenant. Not...

"Right." he says pushing his body away from the table he is sitting in front of, the food on the table forgotten. He hasn't been hungry lately anyways, and it's not like Piers really liked the stake here… _There he goes, thinking about Piers once again._ No matter what he can't get him out of hi head.

"All right. Better get to it, then." He answers with a nod.

John nods once before he starts walking towards the exit, stopping at the door,and looking back- waiting for his captain.

The BSAA captain follows and walks towards the bar doors, and when he goes through them he has to shield his eyes for a few seconds because of the sun's harmful rays. It takes a while, but when his brown eyes adjust, he can see the rest of his unit waiting on his command. Pushing back the pain, he lifts himself high, how he supposed to look and orders them to get ready.

"Yes sir!"

The sound of a motorbike is heard before it can be seen. Chris, along with the rest of Alpha team, look up at the person approaching. The captain of Alpha team instantly recognizes the person on the bike.

"Who's that?" John asks when he steps out of the bar and stations himself behind Chris.

It's Jake Muller, Albert Wesker's son. _What is he doing here?_

Chris doesn't answer as Jake pulls up next to Chris, alpha team soldiers all looking at him warily, taking percussion that the new arrival will not harm their captain.

"I heard you were here." his smooth voice cuts the silence, the only other sound being the mumble of his motorbike. "What, not happy to see me?" He asks sarcastically while turning off his bike. Jake looks just as Chris remembers him to be, orange hair cut short,wearing all black and his blue eyes with that mischievous look in them.

"You came because you heard I was here?" Chris asks, as if trying to confirm the words that left Jake's mouth. The man is self-centered, and Chris would have never thought Jake would come to see him.

"Don't feel too high and mighty, Redfield, I came on business." Jake's blue eyes shift to John, the man glaring daggers at him, "I see you have a new puppy. A hole bunch-cha them." He says when he takes in the rest of Alpha team.

If it weren't for Chris' hand stopping John, the man would have walked right up to the redhead and given him a piece of his mind. Chris does not pay attention to John, his focus on Jake. "Alright, state your business and go on your way."

Jake laughs and shakes his head while dismounting his bike. "You really don't have a few minutes to spare?"

"Captain…" John's voice cuts in, his eyes trained on Jake. "Don't." The rest of alpha team also getting in a protective stance, something Chris has gotten used to. He's not sure why they are the one's being overprotective when he's the captain and he's the one who is supposed to insure their safety and that they get back home to their families.

Chris turns to John, "I'll give him some of my time. It won't take long." he reassures the younger man when he sees him open his mouth to protest. John clamps his mouth shut, a small pout forming on his lips, but he complies.

"Alight, Muller," Chris turns to face Jake, "Let's talk."

/

Seated by the bar stool, a drink in hand, is Chris, the redhead sitting right next to him. Chris was never used to people sitting so close to him, preferring the space. He's not sure what led to it, but he can't be at ease… maybe it was _his_ betrayal…

At the sound of the glass clicking onto the counter, signaling Chris had another drink, Jake looks over at the man. "Should you be drinking before a mission?" He asks, slight concern in his voice.

Chris shakes his head, the buzz of the alcohol already taking it's effect. "Trust me when I say I don't need to be sober to fight those undead." he says with a shake of his head. "So, why did you want to talk to me so badly, and in private of all things?"

Long fingers intertwine with each other as Jake leans his body on the bar counter, his blue, almost transparent eyes, looking straight ahead. "Tell me.. About my father. I heard a lot about him when I was captured by that Ada look alike… but I heard you knew him the most." _You two were close..._ Jake looks at Chris and he doesn't miss the way Chris bites his bottom lip and furrows his brow.

"You came to me to talk about your father?" Chris takes another shot, his eyes closed tight as the amber liquor burns his throat. The feeling never gets old. "What can I say about him? He was your father… and someone who could have done a difference if his heart was in the right place."

Jake looks at Chris, a frown tugging at his lips. Chris continues. "Good men die all the time… and I honestly don't know if to call your father a good man… what he wanted for the world was evil, but to him he was saving it. He was saving us."

 _Everyday humans come one step closer to self destruction. I'm not destroying the world, I'm saving it._ The words ring in Chris' head- since that day he can't get over Wesker's words.

"Wesker was his own hero.. The man thought he could become a god to this wasteland and save it, while the rest of the world saw him as a demon." Chris says, only pausing when the bartender places down his drink. "Your father was intending to save the world, but ultimately he would have destroyed it."

Jake scoffs at Chris' words. _Saving it? By turning everyone on the face of the planet into BOWs._ "He was a knot job, that's what he was. And died being one."

Chris looks over at Jake, his brown eyes analyzing the younger man. Even though Jake talks so scornfully of his father, he can see the pain behind his eyes. Wesker was his father after all.

"You know." Chris says with a small lopsided smile. "You're more like him than you think."

Jake's eyes widen before they turn into angry slits. "What?" he turns towards Chris, fire going through his veins. The fact that Chris compared him to Wesker is enough to make him want to launch onto Chris like a revid dog! "Don't compare me to him."

It's the unexpected chuckle that has the redhead glare at Chris with more intent. "What's so funny?" Jake asks, his brow furrowed in anger and now also confusion.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way…" Chris states while raising his hand to order another drink. When Chris sees the bartender has seen him, the BSAA captain turns back to Jake.

"I don't understand." Full lips fall into a small pout, but his blue eyes still a-blazing with anger and something more. "I don't even look like him!" Jake defenses himself. He feels a part of Wesker might have rubbed off on himself, yet another part of him does not want to believe it. But now here is Chris, the man who has known his father, telling him he is the same as his father!? _How the hell is he supposed to feel about that?_

It's very unexpected. One minute he is thinking of the million of one ways he could be like his father, and the next Chris is tugging him hard from his shirt- colliding his body against Chris' strong chest and is locking lips with him!

Chris Redfield is kissing him!

Jake finds himself leaning into Chris, his wide eyes slowly closing as he moves closer to Chris' strong majestic body. His lips are softer than Jake thought they would be. But it's the strong arms on his side and the tight grip on his shirt that has Jake stay still. His lips move, mapping out Jake's mouth with his own, their eyes unneeded to know where each other's lips are. Jake's body leans closer, as if telling Chris he wants more. It feels like forever, yet it feels too short and Jake does not want to pull away when Chris ends it. Jake's mind moving too slow to catch everything that just happened.

The BSAA captain pulls away slowly, the younger man following those perfect lips before he catches himself and stops. His eyes lock with Chris' and he's not sure what to think. He's breathing heavily, his heart thundering in his chest.

"You and my father..?" The words did not have to be spoken. Jake knows now…

Chris nods. "It was a long time ago." Chris answers, his eyes cast off to the side as he leans back on his seat.

The BSAA captain remembers the first time he laid eyes on Wesker and how captivating the man was. His long legs, blonde perfect hair, his deep accented voice. Chris had fallen for Wesker deeply. And a part of Chris wants to believe Wesker had feelings for him. Even if the rest was a lie. S.T.A.R.S, being a caring captain, a friend… even if he betrayed them and in the end chose ultimate power over Chris, Chris still believes Wesker loved him. Until the end. The countless times Wesker could have taken his life but didn't. Chris first thought Wesker was playing with him. But that day, when he and Jill went to the mansion and found Spencer dead at Wesker's feet, Wesker had saved him. When Jill fired her rounds at them, the bullets would have hit him, but Wesker pushed him out of the way- saving wants to believe Wesker allowed Jill to tackle him out the window so he didn't have to keep hurting him- trying to kill Chris. It was the role he had to play- they both had to play. They were to hate each other- but really, they did not want to end the other's life… if it weren't for what Wesker did to Jill, Chris wouldn't have pulled the trigger and ended Wesker's life in Africa. But the tyrant had gone too far after the suffering he put Jill through, and even though it hurt, he did what he had to. But Chris can't say he was the same after he killed Wesker.

"It might have been fake. Built in a web of lies, where we both got too tangled to get out of… But it felt real. At least to me." Chris adds as if in an after thought. It was a lie where Wesker also got tangled in, and he's sure Wesker did not mean to.

Brown eyes go to Jake, a small smirk coming over his lips. "You're more like your father than you think." he says once again. This time it has the younger man blush. "I'm not talking about how you look, or the way you act… but the way you made my heart beat the moment I saw you… It was the same with Wesker. And that made me feel like we've met before… but it was because there was something about you that reminded me of Wesker."

Jake laughs a little to himself, drawing Chris' full attention to him. "I think you're right… when I first saw you…" Jake says, recalling the past. He remembers being stunned when he saw Chris. He is handsome, a body built for sin and the way Chris looked at him was almost too much for Jake to bare. He didn't even notice Piers was next to Chris until he spoke, and honesty he did not care about him. He didn't even direct a word towards him, and yet Piers found a way to get in his conversation with Chris. He didn't get the hint to mind his own business. When Chris had called him, when Jake was heading towards the chopper after they fought that giant, he didn't want to look back, scared what his heart would do, and like a stupid schoolboy who has a crush on a schoolgirl, he called Chris a jar head. _Like a kid who would call his crush names, and tease her._ And then there was the part with Sherry… Jake feels his cheeks flare just thinking about it. He had brought up Chris while they were in the plane, feeling a bit jealous that Sherry was talking to Chris. He called it _Chummy…_ kinda stupid now that he thinks about it, since now Jake knows that Chris liked him. He had asked Sherry about Chris but then he got cold feet and decided against it, scared Sherry might know his true motives. He was part of the BSAA, how can they ever have anything? Six months had passed while he and Sherry were caught by Carla… and when they escaped, and after crashing the red bike, they met up again. Chris had helped them fight the helicopter that was chasing them, and Jake once again acted like he was mad that Chris was there, trying to suppress the feelings he thought were so bad. _Chris would never feel the same way…_ But then their eyes connected after the encounter, even for a brief second, before he and Sherry had to continue to look for Simmons. Ironic that Chris was the one to save him from the underground facility… Chris had come for him, even after he found out that he was Wesker's son… Chris had come. _Shoot, you have every right to._ Then Piers, once again trying to get in between him and Chris… Still didn't get the hint to mind his business. How could he shoot Chris? His brown eyes that seem to change color depending on the lighting of the room looked into his icy cold ones, and Jake found himself unable to take his life even if he wanted to. But he could not let that part show.

 _He fell so hard so fast. It had never happened before. But with Chris, he can't blame himself. The man is handsome without a doubt._

"The moment we met, we just kept crossing paths…"

"Me saving your ass more times than not." Chris' words making Jake frown at Chris, but the BSAA captain's low voice makes Jake want to kiss him all over again. Not only is Chris handsome, but he has a voice that makes his inside twist.

Jake shifts in his seat so he's now facing Chris a little more. "I'm I really like my father?" The words leave his lips lowly, Jake allowing Chris to see that part of him. He's had, what people call 'daddy' issues, and hearing Chris say he is like his father, Jake is not sure how to react, even if Chris means it in a good way. After finding out what his father was really doing, a crazy man who was trying to destroy the world, his father just kept sinking and sinking in his thoughts of him.

Icy blue eyes go to Chris, and he can see that he's thinking about something. Jake wants to know his thoughts, but he decides not to ask. Sometimes it's better not to.

"You have your father's eyes… before he injected himself." Chris look right into Jake's eyes as he speaks, and that has the younger man blush. "That's what I loved about him the most, but Wesker, he would cover them up with some stupid shades. He would even wear them at night. The douchebag." Chris adds with a hollow laugh. "They're the same. When you look at me, when I see your eyes, all I see is him." Chris' eyes drift to his hands, Jake still looking at him and listening attentively.

The younger man can hear the pain in Chris' voice. He knows the BSAA captain is trying to hide it, but it's too much for anybody to contain, and weather Chris wants it to show or not, it's impossible to hide. Chris had truly loved his father. He had to kill the one he loved… Chris had to watch him slowly turn into a monster, into a man he did not recognize anymore and end his life.

"Is it bad that… I want this." Jake asks without looking at Chris, as he grips his pants over his knee with one of his hands- his knuckles turning white. He doesn't look up at Chris, not daring himself to look at the man in the eyes. He's proven to be 'bad boy' a 'douchebag' but he's awkward and stupid when it comes to his feelings and others. After what happened to him when he was younger, how he got the scar on his face, his trust in people went down. But Jake can guess that can apply to Chris as well. After what Wesker must have done to Chris, Jake can't see the man trusting just anyone. Yet, Chris kissed him… "I… when I saw you." Jake feels his cheeks burn, his mind going back to how captivating Chris looked at each other in what felt like a lifetime to the point Jake started feeling his cheeks warm and had to try and look away. The redhead shakes his head, "I guess I am like my father." Jake finally looks at Chris. "I've fallen for the same guy."

"You are." Chris answers back. "Because the same happened with me. History just keeps repeating itself."

 _Jake truly is like his father…_

A small smile takes over Chris' thin pink lips as he leans into Jake for another kiss. It's not as coordinated as the first kiss, now that the drinks he's had are taking their effects- it's sloppy and almost all over the place, as they move, almost hungry for each other. The way Jake kisses, and pushes for dominance…. Jake doesn't back down, not even when Chris' much bigger body fights for dominance, but like Wesker, Jake pushes, bites, almost growls as he kisses him deeply. Pale skin that feels familiar under his fingers, dancing over Jake's exposed skin, and the way Wesker used to taste he can taste him in Jake. He wants it all, and Jake, he's just like his nemesis.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading!**


End file.
